


The teasing went too far.

by XyrielleTheReader



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyrielleTheReader/pseuds/XyrielleTheReader
Summary: When Neamae plays a game of Truth or Dare with her friends, leading her to do a certain dare in front of her jealous cow. She was not ready for what was in store for her..
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The teasing went too far.

She was there, trying to piss him off, and it was kind of working. She was flirting with that other student, in front of him. It was supposed to be a game, but for him, it wasn’t just a game, he needed to prove to everyone in this room that she was his and he was almost at his limit not to take her in that damn couch. Watching her sitting on the other stomach, pinning him on the ground, offering to the others in the room, a nice view of her plump and round ass. She then moved from the other and went back to her sit, next to him, smiling like an innocent kitten. But he knew she was delighted by the look he was giving her, he could see the dirty smirk she was trying to hide, by the look in her eyes. He was done, he suddenly got up, took her onto his shoulders “ We’re leaving. I’m done playing this game. I’m tired. “ He didn’t lie, he was tired, but not from tiredness. He was tired of playing that little game with her, he was going to show her who will play by tomorrow morning. With that in mind he couldn’t stop the smirk forming on his lips while they were quitting the room, now full of whispers and knowing smirks. She didn’t forget to leave a thumbs up to her friends while winking, all behind his back.

She was a bit anxious, but it was fast forgotten in an abyss of lust as soon as they reached his bedroom and when she heard him lock the door, she knew no one would disturb them in there now, and he knew it too. She let out a squeal when she was tossed onto the pile of pillows and blanket of the bed, looking up at him, what she saw left her speechless, he was in his demon form, and that could only mean one thing, she was in for a long and good time.

Oh for that she was sure to have a long and good time, seeing him like that, awoke an hunger in her, an hunger that she never felt until now. She was excited for him and with the bulge she could feel against her stomach, she was sure he was hungry too. She looked up in his eyes and she could see all the love he had for her, the same look she is giving him right now, she reached up and stroked his cheek “ My, my, were you jealous ? “, upon hearing her voice with such a teasing tone, he could feel a shiver ran on his spine. He growled at what she said “So what if I am ? you are mine, shall I remind you about it?” while saying this, he gentled nipped on the mark on her neck. She couldn’t hold the moan that escaped her lips at that moment, and she instantly turned her head away from him, she doesn’t want him to see her that vulnerable. “Look at me.” He says, no he orders. She shuddered at his low and husky voice and looked back at him, while turning her head toward him, she was met with a surprisingly gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back, stroking softly while slowly descending her hand to the end of his shirt, slipping her hands under it, teasing the soft flesh of his back.

He shudders feelings her hands on the nude skin of his back, he slowly stops the kiss to removes his shirt and dips back on her lips, his hands travelling downward, discarding the buttons of her shirt, leaving her only with her black and purple lacy bra. He can’t stop looking at her, how soft her flesh is against his hands, how pure and milky white it is. He is feeling flustered and honoured, being the only one she allows her to watch and touch like this. The feeling course through his stomach to his cheeks, tainting them in a light pink. He slowly kisses his way along her jawline leaving a trail of hickies in his way, slowly going down in the middle of her breasts, he starts teasing her supple mounds by squeezing them softly, earning a soft moan from her lips. He smirks upon hearing this “ Don’t you dare hide those beautiful sounds from me. I want everyone to know who is making you feeling this good. “ That being said, he slowly rips the bra off of her, and nips on her mounds, coating them, while gently stroking her sides. 

She was feeling so good, she forgot why and how she ended up in that situation, but she liked it. She was enjoying herself too much, he was so gentle with her, as if she was about to break if he was being too rough. She gently took his horns in her hands and bringed his head to hers kissing him again, pouring all of her emotions in that kiss, during that time, she wrapped her legs around him, letting him grind against the fabric of her panties, already wet from the arousal she felt for him. She heard him growl in the kiss, moving his hands downwards, slowly rubbing her in circles, enjoying the sounds she made for him. The heat they were feeling for each other was growing with each passing seconds.

After a while he was tired of not feeling her whole against him, he needed to feel her fully on him, around him. He wanted to consume her into the fire of his love for her, he wanted her to feel what she was doing to him. He slowly removed his trousers as well as his boxers, and removed her panties, leaving the both of them nude like Eve and Adam. He slowly started preparing her by adding one finger into her core curling it slowly and after a while when she adjusted to the feeling, he began adding another one, doing a scissor motion while circling her clit with the other hand.

She was a moaning mess, whispering his name over and over between ragged and hot breath she was trying to take. She was sweating and she could see him looking at her face, in search for a trace of hesitation from her, but there was none. With a nod from her head, he removed his fingers from her, and placed the tip of his length at her entrance, and started inserting himself in her.

He knew it was a first for her, so he was going slowly, stopping while she gasped a harsh breathe, he looked at her face, and saw a bit of tears dripping from her eyes “Are you okay ? tell me if you want to stop..” She nodded, telling him it was fine, she still had her legs wrapped around him and she pushed him all the way into her, ignoring the pain she was feeling, at that, he groaned loudly in her ears, making her shudder and moan. He looked at her to see if she was feeling any more pain, when he saw that she was looking at him again, with eyes full of love, he started moving his hips against hers in a testing motion drawing a long moan out of her mouth. He smirked and hiked one of her legs on his shoulder and started moving at a faster and harder pace. She screamed his name when he hit a certain spot within her. That made him smirk and move quicker, he could hear the bed creaking at his pace and strength.

She thought she was in heaven, she was feeling so good, so full, she was in pure bliss, hearing him groaning against her skin, feeling his breath on her neck and, the feeling of his length inside her, filling her. She was so happy at that moment that she kissed him again, pressing herself more against him, while tears of pleasure and joy were pouring from her eyes.

With a last thrust into her, he released his load inside of her, while feeling his load inside her, she came in the same time, screaming his name in a high pitched note.

They became one that night, and the whole house heard the screams that were leaving the attic that night, and they knew, they shouldn’t mess with her tomorrow about what happened, or they will face an angry demon.


End file.
